


Taking off the Edge

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Accidental edging, Body adoration, Edging, Heatwave, M/M, another tumblr prompt I took way too many liberations, but a goodie, having to say embarrassing things, is there a term for that??, just lots of sweaty fry in his undies, sorry about that anon!11, switching POV, this one is a long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: The original prompt was, that Bender edges Fry on all day, unless he says smth really embarrasing, but I turned the scenario around for reasons.A long hot, working day is leaving Bender and Fry desperate for each other.





	Taking off the Edge

"Good hot morning New-New-York! The heatwave is still gripping on tight, promising soaring temperatures throughout the day! I pity everyone who has to work without an AC today! The next song is the new summer hit, perf-"

Fry's sweaty hand smashed the snooze button next to their bed before it ran over his face, pulling away wet strands of orange hair.

"Uuuugh, so hoooot...." 

He groaned and rolled onto his back to let the sweat evaporate. 

"Bender, I'm so exhausted..." 

He whined and the robot answered. 

"Looks like it, yeah. You've been fidgeting all night." 

"Uuuuugh..." 

He moaned once more and Bender propped himself up on his elbow to watch him. 

Yes, he was overheating himself, his system not made to deal with these kinds of temperatures. He didn't get much rest as well, but this was nothing a few shots couldn't fix. It wasn't so easy for his meat-bag, though. Pathetic human he was, he actually needed his sleep, which he definitely didn't get enough of for the past two weeks. 

"You look terrible." 

He commented and Fry shot him an annoyed glance. 

"Oh, I'm sorry darling, am I not sexy enough for you?" 

He mumbled sarcastically and Bender chuckled. 

"You're always sexy to me!" 

Fry didn't say anything to this, instead huffed, his already flushed face becoming pinker before he peeled himself off the sheets. 

"Showering." 

He lazily informed him and was out of the door, his underpants clinging onto his sweaty skin.

Oh no. 

Bender's circuits which were already running on edge ticked a bit higher. Fry's ass looked especially plump, peeking through the damp, half-translucent fabric like that and his hand scratching it while he went out of the door had a stronger effect on him as he would like. He almost wanted to follow him and give him a good time in the shower, but his plans got foiled when he heard a pained scream. 

Bender moaned. The heat must've busted their water cooler. He got up to check on his boyfriend. He could tell that this would become a long day.

After they had taken care of Fry's scolded flesh with some instant-skin, they had made their way to work, getting literally roasted between the black, slightly melted asphalt and the reflective surfaces of the skyscrapers around them. It was still before ten, but the sun already relentlessly burned down on the city. 

"I don't know how long I can take this anymore." 

Fry wheezed next to him, as they finally arrived at work. Everyone else was just as sweaty as his companion was. Fry got instantly rid of all the clothes he had worn outside, namely a tank top and shorts, to sit down next to Amy on the sofa, who also was only wearing her underwear. Bender was standing near the door, his systems doing their best to keep his processors at working temperature. He watched the two humans, and while he definitely enjoyed seeing Amy half naked it was Fry who was making it hard for him to stay calm. He slowly sat down at the table, pulling out a bottle of tequila and took a sip, while he observed his human more. This was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it. Perving on Fry was like an instinct of his. 

He enhanced his vision to be able to see more details, letting his optics scan over the other's frame. His flushed face turned upwards, his chin and neck exposed, Bender wishing he could run his fingers along his neckline. His chubby chest, glistening with sweat which just enhanced his curves. Cute small nipples on soft skin and then his belly, adorable and round and soft and so, so pinchable. Under the swell of his chub he could see his underwear clad dick, and it didn't take a lot of imagination for Bender to make out in which position his junk was in there. With a loud whooshing sound, his body released a huge cloud of steam and he yelled in surprise, startling everyone else. 

"Bender!! Do you have to make it worse, by turning the room into a steam bath??" 

Amy was annoyed, but Fry didn't even react, too far gone he was by now. 

"Hey, you flesh-tubes sweat and I steam, that's robophobia right there!" 

He hoped with playing offended he could distract himself from his self-inflicted arousal. Stupid Fry with his stupid cute exposed belly. He was thinking of pulling him into the storage closet to give him some “belly rubs” but just when he wanted to move, the professor entered. 

"Good news, everyone! We're awaiting a package for delivery today, which means I can pay you this week! Isn't this nice?" 

Amy turned around, furrowing her brows. 

"I'd skip on my pay if you would use the money for an AC!" 

"Seconded!" 

Fry chimed in, lifting one hand lazily before he plopped it down over his head. Bender couldn't say anything after seeing this. Fry tended to do this while he fucked him, to "feel it better" as he said, and this together with Farnsworth's cock-blocking had the robot immensely agitated. He had to get away from Fry; he wouldn't be able to survive otherwise. He got up and vanished into the hangar. His plan was to hide there until lunch, which went smoothly aside from Zoidberg, who he had to shoo away once. 

While he was in the middle of going through Leela's locker, as he usually did when he was hiding from work, he heard a familiar voice calling him. 

"Bender!! We have some coolers in the meeting room! You want something cold?" 

He looked up, Fry's sweaty face hanging over the fencing, smiling for the first time in ages. 

"Do I now??" Bender grinned back and was up the stairs in no time. In the middle of the round table were several coolers with beverages and ice cream of all sorts. Everyone was gathered around the table, finding their favourites and sitting down contently. They both looked into the coolers, Fry greedily grabbing two cans of Slurm and a popsicle. Bender just pulled himself a six-pack of ice cold beer and sat next to his boyfriend who was already unwrapping the cold treat. He cracked open his beer and glanced over to the human, his eyes widening in horror. 

Why was Fry deep-throating this popsicle?? Not only that, he was messy as hell with it, the melting liquid running over his chin and neck, some dripping down his chest... 

His optics followed the trail of sticky, white substance. Of course he had to choose a milky one, this child. He averted his gaze, feeling himself heating up once more. Downing three beers at once, it helped release some of the heat again, but then Fry started to speak. He had just gulped down the first can of Slurm, sighing happily. 

"Aaah, yesss, that hits the spot... Need more..." 

It was even worse when he didn't look, because Fry was making a lot of suggestive noises, stimulating his dirty fantasies, while he was moaning happily, slurping up every drop of his second can. He looked at him again, regretting everything he ever did that had led to this life choice. 

The noisy human was holding the half empty can against his neck, pushing against it, running it over his neck and chest, his eyes closed in bliss. 

"Haaah, feels goooodd..." 

He sighed and Bender had enough. He sat up, his chair falling down behind him, startling his co-workers. 

"How dare you Fry?? I expected better of you!!" 

With that he stormed off, leaving his bewildered human behind.

"Wh-what did I do?" 

He asked the others, his face sad and guilty. 

Everyone else was just side-eying each other until they realised he was serious.

"You mean you didn't do this on purpose?" 

Leela asked, before she took another sip of her diet coke. 

"Did what on purpose? I was just drinking my Slurm!" 

Fry felt upset. He didn't like to make his robot angry and everyone else seemed to think he had bad intensions, even though they should know him better by now. He wasn't much of a plotter. 

"It's just... You were making some really weird noises just now..." 

Amy explained and Fry looked at her confused. 

"Yeah, because I'm hot, what does this have to do with Bender?" 

"Guess he thinks you're hot as well..." 

Hermes murmured and Fry turned his head once again. 

"What are you guys talking about??" 

"You riled him up with your slurping and moaning! Didn't you see that look on his face, you incredible fool??" 

Farnsworth yelled, banging a fist on the table. It took a few seconds until Fry understood. 

"Oooh, I made him _horny_!!" 

He yelled and made the others groan, but Fry was relieved. 

"Well, if he already thinks that's my plan, I may as well go through with it..." 

He rubbed his hands together while the others gagged. 

"Please leave us out of your weird sex games!" 

Hermes protested, but Fry was already getting up. 

He didn't know much, but he knew what his robot liked. And maybe he could get some revenge for the flustering comments he had made about him this morning. Not to mention, it would take his mind off the heat, which was affecting him strongly again after he finished his last drink.

He went around looking for Bender and finally spotted him sitting in his usual hiding corner. Perfect, he was able to see the ship from there, so maybe he could give him some action in here. He looked around the facility room and found a belt with tools on it, from the looks of it to inspect the lubrication tank. Perfect once more. He put it on, remembering that Bender liked his hips, which would be accentuated by it. He found a grimy bandana and put it around his head and had a look in the mirror. 

His outfit was now complete, underpants, belt, and bandana, the lot and he felt a bit dirty, dressing himself up like that just to give his boyfriend a hard time, but it was also kind of fun. 

He turned around and decided that his pants could look a bit tighter, so he pulled them up, seeing how the damp fabric was clinging to his ass now. If he wasn't careful he'd rile himself up as well. 

Taking a deep breath he entered the hangar, pretending to not notice his robotic companion, who was still sitting in his corner. He ambled over to the ship and let a hand run across its flank. He wished he could check if Bender was watching, but that would be too obvious. He found the panel for the tank and pressed the button to open it. It was situated rather far down which he used to his advantage, bowing down slowly, sticking his ass out in the direction of Bender. He could actually hear a metallic clang and annoyed cursing, which he took as evidence that his plan was working. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought, then pulling out the tool for the viscosity measurements. 

It just so happened that it looked... Well kind of like a dick, and he had to cock it a few times before it was usable. He held the metallic rod up high and let the ring slide over it slowly, two, three, four times, trying to catch a glimpse of Bender. He felt his gaze on him, which left him flustered but accomplished. It was a weird power play, because Bender didn't know if he did this on purpose or not, all he could do was watch him. He smiled a bit and then turned around again to slowly push the instrument inside the tank, holding it suggestively in front of him, imitating rocking hip motions to position it correctly. When it was in, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and then decided to turn around and stretch himself. He closed his eyes and made himself as long as he could, his arms above his head, exposing Bender to a full frontal view of his chest, belly and crotch. 

A screech escaped him when he opened his eyes again, as the robot was suddenly standing right in front of him, his optics glimmering furiously. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" 

He rumbled and excitement rose in Fry's chest. It always overwhelmed him when Bender became intense like that. 

"I don't know what you mean…" 

He said innocently, about to lower his arms, but Bender was faster. He felt a strong metallic grip around his wrists, and suddenly he was pressed against the ship, his hands in the air, Bender's body squeezing him and he felt how the tool in the tank was pushing against his hips. Just a bit lower and it would be at a very embarrassing position. 

"You know exactly what I mean! Showing me your butt like that, and what was this scene at the table? Do you want to kill me?" 

His hard metal pushed tighter against him and Fry moaned, realising that it had been a while since they had been so close to each other. His breath was getting faster, and he wiggled in the robot's grip. 

"B-Bender, let me explain, it's not what you think....Aah!" 

Bender seemed to get impatient, glimmering at him in anger, squeezing his wrists tighter. 

"You know, if I wanted to, I could just fuck you right here and now, maybe this dildo there could help me!" 

"Dild-ooooh?!" 

Came stupidly out of the human's mouth when Bender pulled him up; the tool sticking out of the ship was now pressed between his butt cheeks, the fabric of his underwear pulled with it, squeezing his dick. 

Oh he fucked up now... 

"Bender, no please, I want it properly!" 

He whined and after a few seconds his robot complied. He stepped back a bit and let the human back on the floor. 

"Fine, tonight then." 

Bender grumbled a bit offended. Fry was about to agree when an insidious idea flashed through his mind. 

"Yeah tonight, but under one condition!" 

"What are you talking about, Fry?" 

The human laughed lowly and then hugged Bender to whisper to him. 

"I want you to say something." 

"What should I say?" 

The confused robot asked and oops, this was where Fry hadn't thought far enough. 

What was there that could be embarrassing for Bender but also nice for himself? He held his breath, doing his hardest to think of something. What could he say? What?? 

"You haven't thought this through, did you?" 

Bender asked, his voice smug. 

"Did too!" 

He defended himself, still trying to think of something. Then it hit him, the best idea he may have ever had. He grinned, wide and evil, quite untypical for him, before he whispered something, inaudible for anyone aside Bender. 

He felt the robot tense up after he said it but he just hugged him tighter. 

"Can you say this for me?" 

The already overheated robot got too hot to touch and Fry had to pull away with a yelp, just to see his expression, angry and embarrassed. 

"You know that I can't say _this_!!" He huffed, and Fry just crossed his arms. 

"You have to, or no sex." 

"Whatever!" 

Bender pouted and then turned around to leave. 

"I'll go sit in a cooler before my motherboard melts!" 

Fry snickered to himself. He was sure he would come around and he couldn't wait to hear those words from him. 

The rest of their work day was relatively uneventful. The package finally arrived at 3pm and it turned out to be some seeds for a moon farm. Leela however had insisted on just taking Amy along, as she didn't want the horny couple to mess something up. 

Obviously that was more than fine for either of them, both exhausted from the heat and the sexual tension. They barely said good bye after they knew they could go, hurrying home despite the heat, at last closing the door behind them. 

A certain awkwardness started to unveil between them though, Bender fidgeting with his fingers. He stood next to Fry, his head turned away from him, steam forming once more. 

"Do-do I really have to say it?" 

His voice was high and desperate and the human almost gave in, but he had been looking forward too much to this to let it slide now. He moved to stand in front of Bender, his arms over the robot's shoulder, smiling at him seductively. 

"It would make me very happy. And you can fuck me." 

He caressed the other's cheek and Bender glanced at him. 

"Hard. And. Fast." 

Their living room got foggy instantly and Fry giggled. 

"You're so cute, when you're shy!" 

Bender crossed his arms, even more flustered than before. 

"I can't say it, I just can't!" 

Fry's sweat was dripping down his forehead in streams and he wiped it away, thinking. 

"Too bad, Bender. Guess I have to take care of myself then." 

He turned around, leaving a trail of sweaty clothes on the floor, Bender just able to stand and watch him.

No matter what, he didn't see himself being able to ever say such words. They were the truth, no doubt, but the unspoken truth and he'd prefer it that way. Fry, obviously more the "showing emotions" type, liked it when he told him this stuff, which was probably the reason he was tormenting him now. He wanted to follow him, but he knew he would regret it. He was so, so, so, on edge, but his pride wouldn't allow him to say these words. Even thinking them was almost impossible. 

He slowly made his way to the bedroom, the light in there was turned on, as was his human, who was lying in bed, lazily stroking himself over his underpants. A pleasurable and painful shiver ran up Bender's circuits and he gulped. This was the first time the human ever touched himself in front of him, and it was hot. 

Really hot. 

"Can I... Watch?" 

He asked meekly and Fry finally turned his head, his eyes half closed. 

"Watching, but no touching." 

Silently he moved and sat down at the foot of the bed, looking between Fry's spread legs, seeing how his hot flesh was colouring the edges of his crotch a nice pink, Fry's hand rubbing over the fabric, which started to form a tent over his hardening dick. Some really nice, now genuine lustful noises came from him. 

"Aaah, hmnnn, oh Bender, I wish that was you touching me, wanna be fucked by you, Bender..." 

The robot squeezed the sheets under his grip, puffing out steam constantly now. His body tingled all over, his need immense but still, his last threat of pride holding him back. 

"I can't say it, I'm sorry..." 

Fry watched him and then stopped stroking himself. Instead he got up and turned around, bending down on his knees, his still clothed butt close to Bender's face. 

"You can have all this and more, just say it." 

He wiggled with every spoken syllable. 

"Now, that's just unfair!" 

Bender pouted but Fry kept on being a tease. He rocked his hips back and forth and Bender noticed the grip he had between his legs again. The robot could only watch, the arousal becoming unbearable but when he didn't react after a while, Fry stopped. Facing him again, he actually looked a bit sad. 

"Why won't you say it? Isn't it true?" 

He could see how horny his partner has made himself, his whole body shuddering, his underpants stained in the front from his precum, legs wobbly. The sad expression didn't really fit this, but it just affected him even more because of that. Bender took all this in, wanting so, so, much to touch his human already, to fuck him senseless until he went crossed eyes and couldn't speak anymore. There was no other way, he had to say it. Even it if would mean death to his dignity. 

He sank into himself, hiding his face behind his hands. 

"Okay, I'll say it, but only once, so you better listen closely!" 

Fry shifted nearer, trying to pull his arms down. 

"With eye contact, I want it with eye contact!" 

"Impossible. Also not part of the deal." 

Bender got impatient and he was glad when Fry gave in. 

"Ah, alright. Without then." 

He felt the body heat of the other moving closer again. 

He was sure he would pass out, if he held it in any longer, his circuits running in overdrive. He felt himself twitch with the electricity, and after taking a deep breath he finally spoke. 

"... to you." 

"What was that?" 

Fry asked, teasing him, so Bender said it again, more loudly this time. 

"... belong to you..." 

"Who belongs to me?" 

Fry asked gently and he felt a hot hand on his metallic shoulders, squeezing him reassuringly. 

"Me... It's Bender... I..." 

He shivered intensely and he felt tears welling up, actually saying this thing overwhelming him with affection for his human. 

" _I belong to you..._ " 

As soon as the words were out, Fry hugged him tightly, pressing his lips on his mouthplate, moaning happily. Bender was too much in mortification-stasis to react. He just sat there, closing his visor, leaning into the kiss. The pressure around his casting was soothing and he lifted his arms to hug his boyfriend back. 

He felt how overheated he was, from arousal and the heatwave, his whole body slick with sweat. But despite his exhaustion he was still pushing himself against him, needy little rocking motions as if he tried to melt into him. Fry pulled away at last to gasp for air, their gazes fixing on each other. 

Bender was still steaming like crazy but was able to face him again. Fry moved his hands to touch his face on both sides, his smile bursting with love and adoration, his cheeks a bright red, his hair messy. 

"I belong to you, too." 

He huffed, a bit ashamed himself now. This finally helped Bender to get his voice back. 

"You better do, I'm the only one who can have you!" 

He demanded, his hands now sliding downwards to grip the other's hips. 

"Your body belongs to me..." 

He whispered, kneading the others soft skin, making him moan out. 

"And your mind..."

Bender added and Fry looked at him with a dawning realisation. 

"You wanna interface? Will you be okay, with the heat and all?" 

Bender didn't answer, he just moved his hands and pulled Fry's legs forward from his kneeling position, so he was sitting in front of him, his legs over his own, their crotches facing each other, sharing as much closeness as possible. 

"Don’t you worry your cute little head about that, Fry." 

Bender teased, but instead of getting offended the human just smiled. 

"Go ahead then..." 

His voice was sultry and Bender didn't waste another second. He was literally edged on the whole day, and all he wanted was to take Fry and rock his world. 

His right hand moved to Fry's front, slipping inside his pants to pull out his erect penis, rubbing it slowly. How he had been looking forward to this moment, feeling the hardening flesh under his metal fingers, watching Fry closing his eyes and sighing, while he was holding tighter into him. 

"I needed this so much... feels amazing, oh Bender, give me more..." 

The robot's other hand shakily reached behind his head to pull out an electrode with a sticky pad on it. It was just a normal ECG transmitter but they figured out it could be used to connect their electrical impulses. With this, Bender was able to feel Fry's arousal and Fry received the energy ticks of his processor. It wasn't very sophisticated, but it felt wonderful. The human in his lap wiggled in anticipation as he held the sensor in his hand. 

"Someone's excited..." 

He laughed but Fry had no shame. 

"How can I not when I'll be able to feel your thoughts, Bender?" 

Bender resigned. He was too horny to get teased. With a skilled move he pulled the cord out more and put the electrode at the back of Fry's neck, instantly feeling how their connection was made. The sensations which ran through Fry, the stimulation he gave him, the closeness, the sheer heat and wetness of him suddenly flooded over him but what was way more overwhelming was the strong wave of affection and unadulterated lust which came from the other. 

Fry was sitting in front of him, his hips moving against his pumping motions, his eyes half closed while he received Bender's feelings for him. He could tell how his heart was speeding up and he shuddered. 

"Ooh, Bender, this is amazing, I feel it, your emotions... It's so incredible..." 

Bender pushed himself forward and let their foreheads touch while he didn't stop to jack Fry off. His human was already at his limit, his hands were holding onto him closely and his breath coming out in short hot puffs. He panted high pitched, begging him to keep going. 

"God I love him so much..." 

Ran through Bender's mind and a second later Fry stiffened, his eyes opening. 

"I love you too, Bender, ooooh, so, so, so, much..." 

His words got lost in arousal. He was overwhelming himself with his own emotions while he pushed his hips against Bender's touch. 

"Look at me when you cum..." 

Bender ordered, feeling his human get flustered at last. 

"I will..." 

He answered breathlessly, which made Bender speed up. Fry rolled his hips against him, his movements becoming faster, fucking himself into his touch all the while his gaze never falters, locked tightly onto his optics. Bender made sure to clearly send his emotions to him, which made Fry cry out, but he stayed rigorous, not closing his eyes once. 

He could feel how he was reaching his peak, and Bender sped up once more, one of his digits brushing over his sensitive tip. 

"Haaaah, aaahn, Bender, there is..... Aaah!" 

Crying and choking, Fry came over his hand, the wave of vulnerability and trust from his human overran his system, and with an electric prickle Bender overloaded, crying out with Fry in unison. 

He shut down, his visor closing, their connection still lingering in his circuits, Fry's emotions zipping through them like a small but powerful ball of affection. 

Fry meanwhile just leaned against the metallic chest in front of him, his electricity making him overly sensitive still while he basked in the afterglow of that orgasm which had been building up for hours at work. His arms were nestled between him and his robot, and he nuzzled against him a bit more, smiling contently. 

"My lovely robot…" 

He whispered and finally drifted off himself.


End file.
